This research is consistent with a long-term objective of assisting patients and their families towards symptom self-management. The proposed study is a secondary analysis of data from larger NINR funded study with new and significant aims. The framework for the study will be based on the Conceptual Model of Symptom Management (Dodd et al., 2001). The specific aims in elderly CABG patients at 3 and 6 weeks and 3 months postoperatively include: 1) Determine the extent to which person characteristics predict physical activity and physical functioning; 2) Determine the extent to which symptom evaluation (frequency and severity of fatigue, SOB, incisional pain, swelling, appetite and sleep disturbances) predicts physical activity and physical functioning; 3) Determine how symptom management strategies predict physical activity and physical functioning; 4) Determine the relationships among person characteristics, symptom evaluation variables and symptom management strategies; 5).Test a model of predictors (person characteristics, symptom evaluation, symptom management strategies) of physical activity and physical functioning. The parent study from which the data will be obtained is a repeated measures randomized clinical trial. Doctoral coursework will support the applicant's knowledge acquisition in the areas of symptom evaluation, symptom management, physical activity, physical functioning, measurement, and outcomes. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]